1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to manage files in a computer, and more particularly to a system and method for the prevention of malicious file copying.
2. Description of Related Art
Security of files in a computer is important. At present, files may be set passwords so as to prevent the files from being copied. But the passwords may be decrypted illegally.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for the prevention of malicious file copying.